The Symposium on Development of Upper Respiratory Anatomy and Function, in Relation to Sudden Infant Death, James F. Bosma and Jane Showacre Eds., a joint venture of the NIDR, the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development and the Fogarty International Center was published by the Government Printing Office in July, 1976.